1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bottle caps. More particularly, the present invention relates to bottle caps having game paraphernalia incorporated therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Product marketing often uses enticements to gain a market share. One such enticement is a prize of chance device which is located on the cap of beverages such as soda, juices, and other fluid food products. The physical space and volume have heretofore been limited to the space on the underside of the bottle cap or the outside of the container. While off product devices, such as coupons and toys, are offered, these add undesirable material handling and coordination tasks all along the distribution chain. Prior art devices provide tamper indication, and spills but do not offer improvement over the peel off devices currently in use. What is needed, is a device, which is either a part of a bottle cap or can be attached to a bottle cap late in the manufacturing process, that has additional volume for containment of objects as well as printed material.
In U.S. Pat. No. D365,020, titled Combined Cosmetic Container and Cap, invented by Pierre Dinand, an ornamental design for a combined cosmetic container and cap, is shown and described.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is an ornamental design for a combined cosmetic container and cap. The patented invention lacks features similar to the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,919, titled Combination Bottle Cap and Construction Toy, invented by Harold L. Hull and Jorge Montalva, a combination bottle cap and stackable toy is described which allows the bottle caps to be accumulated and then affixed together form various shapes and configurations, thus providing an incentive for the user to purchase a bottle having the stackable cap.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a combination bottle cap and a stackable toy which allows the bottle caps to be accumulated and then affixed together. The patented invention lacks features similar to the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,651, titled Novelty Bottle Cap-toy Top, invented by Werner Ostberg, a novelty bottle cap-toy top is described which, may be used to seal a bottle and/or a toy top. The bottle cap-toy top comprises a hollow shell of generally semi-spherical configuration and a stem. The hollow shell has a top flat outer surface and opposite thereto a lower opening through which there is an inwardly extending sealing portion adapted to engage and seal the throat of a bottle. The stem, generally perpendicular to both the top flat outer surface and the plane of the lower opening, extends from the interior of the cap, through the opening, and outwardly therefrom. When the cap, top flat portion down, is spun by the stem on a horizontal surface, the cap will rotate out of its central axis through ever larger circles until the end of the stem contacts the horizontal surface causing the cap to jump into an inverted position and spin on the tip of the stem. As the spinning slows, the top falls, rolls on its surface and comes to rest on the top flat face.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a novelty bottle cap-toy top. When the cap is spun by the stem on a horizontal surface, the cap will rotate out of its central axis through ever larger circles until the end of the stem contacts the horizontal surface causing the cap to jump into an inverted position and spin on the tip of the stem. As the spinning slows, the top falls, rolls on its surface and comes to rest on the top flat face. The patented invention lacks features similar to the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,600, titled Container Spillage Prevention System, invented by Martin C. Jennings, a container spillage prevention system for preventing the leakage or spilling of liquid contained within a bottle through a nipple opening when the bottle is positionally located on a substantially horizontal surface is described. The spillage prevention system may also be used as a toy device which provides for a teething ring for a child. Additionally, the system has a contamination resistant feature such that the nipple of the bottle is positionally displaced from the surface upon which the bottle is resting to negate the possibility of continued contact of the nipple with a contaminated surface. The container spillage prevention system includes a cap member which engages the neck portion of a bottle where the cap has an opening through which the nipple may be mounted. A ring element is secured to a lateral wall of the cap member having dimensions such that an acute angle is formed between a peripheral surface of the bottle and the substantially horizontal surface upon which it is in contact.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a cap member which surrounds the neck portion of a bottle. The cap has an opening through which the nipple may be mounted. A ring element is secured to a lateral wall of the cap member having dimensions such that an acute angle is formed between a peripheral surface of the bottle and the substantially horizontal surface upon which it is in contact. The diameter of the ring is preselected to prevent the bottle from tipping beyond an angle at which fluids flow out the nipple. The present invention is a container having a cylindrical top and a bottom. The top and bottom are threadably attached at an outer perimeter. The top and bottom form a cavity which can hold a prize. A central opening formed in the container is adapted to cooperate with an outside diameter of a bottle cap. The central opening has a latching device therein. The bottle cap has a latching device, which engages the latching device in the central opening. The latching devices function to prevent the container from being removed from the bottle cap when the bottle cap is installed on a bottle. The prize can be for example, toys, literature, clues, awards, coupons, rebates, or pieces of puzzles, or any other item which can fit inside the cavity of the container. The prize is placed in the container and the container placed on top of the bottle cap. When the latches engage, the container cannot be removed from the bottle cap, until the bottle cap is removed from the bottle.
Numerous innovations for bottle caps have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.